grimmfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Titus Welliver
Titus Welliver est un acteur américain, né le 12 mars 1961 à New Haven (Connecticut). Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages *1990 : Navy Seals : Les Meilleurs (Navy Seals) de Lewis Teague : l'homme dans le bar *1991 : Mobsters : Al Capone *1991 : The Doors d'Oliver Stone : Macing Cop *1994 : Zero Tolerance de Joseph Merhi : Ray Manta *1995 : Drôle de singe (Born to Be Wild) de John Gray : le sergent Markle *1996 : Les Hommes de l'ombre (Mulholland Falls) de Lee Tamahori : Kenny Kamins *1997 : The Big Fall : Moe (vidéo) *2000 : Once in the Life : Torch *2000 : Cement d'Adrian Pasdar : Moe *2003 : Biker Boyz de Reggie Rock Bythewood : Max *2004 : Instincts meurtriers (Twisted) de Philip Kaufman : Dale Becker *2005 : Assaut sur le central 13 (Assault on Precinct 13) de Jean-François Richet : Milos *2007 : Gone Baby Gone de Ben Affleck : Lionel McCready *2008 : The Human Contract : M. Praylis *2008 : The Narrows de Francois Velle : Tony *2009 : Other People's Parties : Pat « The Patriot » Prescott *2009 : Handsome Harry de Bette Gordon : Gebhardt *2010 : The Town de Ben Affleck : Dino Ciampa *2012 : Dos au mur (Man on a Ledge) d'Asger Leth : Nathan Marcus *2012 : Argo de Ben Affleck : Jon Bates *2012 : Promised Land de Gus Van Sant : Rob *2013 : Red 2 de Dean Parisot : le directeur général du renseignement militaire (non crédité) *2014 : Transformers : L'Âge de l'extinction (Transformers: Age of Extinction) de Michael Bay : James Savoy *2014 : Poker Night de Greg Francis : Maxwell *2016 : Live by Night de Ben Affleck : Tim Hickey Courts métrages *1994 : Tick, Tick, Tick *1997 : The Clearing *2008 : Al Swearengen Audition Reel : Al Pacino / Christopher Walken / Robert Duvall / divers personnages (vidéo) *2012 : Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 : agent Blake (vidéo) Télévision Téléfilms *1990 : Le Dernier des Capone (The Lost Capone) : Ralph Capone *1992 : An American Story : Jack Austin *1994 : Blind Justice de Richard Spence : Sumner *1994 : One Woman's Courage *1997 : Rough Riders (en) de John Milius : B. F. Goodrich *1998 : The Day Lincoln Was Shot : Lewis Thornton Paine *1999 : Partie truquée (Mind Prey) : John Mail *2008 : Danny Fricke : Thomas Harrison *2010 : True Blue : John Leeson *2011 : Le Visage d'un prédateur (Good Morning Killer) de Maggie Greenwald : Mike Donato *2011 : Awakening : le chasseur *2012 : Midnight Sun : Bennett Maxwell Séries télévisées *1990 : Matlock : Johnny Bauer (saison 5, épisode 6 : Scandale au bureau des narcotiques) *1992 : L'As de la crime (The Commish) : Michael Harris (saison 1, épisode 21 : Video Vigilante) *1992 : Beverly Hills 90210 : Doug (saison 2, épisode 23 : Mis à l'épreuve) *1992 : La Loi de Los Angeles (L.A. Law) : William Boyd (saison 6, épisode 13 : Illicites) *1993 : Les Contes de la crypte (Tales from the Crypt) : Salucci (saison 5, épisode 3 : Objectif meurtre) *1994 : X-Files : Aux frontières du réel (The X-Files) : Doug Spinney (saison 1, épisode 19 : Quand vient la nuit) *1995 : New York Undercover : Frankie (saison 1, épisode 18 : Innocente victime) *1995-1998 : New York Police Blues (NYPD Blue) : Dr Mondzac (8 épisodes) *1996 : Kindred : Le Clan des maudits (Kindred: The Embraced) : Cameron (saison 1, épisode 8 : Retour aux racines) *1996 : Haute Tension (High Incident) : le sergent Crispo (2 épisodes) *1996 : Murder One : Larry White (3 épisodes) *1997 : The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés (The Practice) : Gordon (saison 1, épisode 12 : Cache-cache) *1997 : Nash Bridges : Richard Drake (saison 2, épisode 16 : Troc sur Internet) *1997 : Jeux d'espions (Spy Game) : Sebastian Dane (saison 1, épisode 11 : Peur de rien, si ce n'est de la mort) *1997-1998 : Brooklyn South : officier Jake Lowery (22 épisodes) *1999 : Les Anges du bonheur (Touched by an Angel) : Lonnie / Gregory (saison 6, épisode 6 : Possédé) *1999 : Total Recall 2070 : Henry Summers (saison 1, épisode 20 : Effets personnels) *1999 : Star Trek: Voyager : lieutenant-commandant Maxwell Burke (saison 5, épisode 26 : L'USS Equinox, première partie et saison 6, épisode 1 : L'USS Equinox, deuxième partie) *2000 : Falcone (saison 1, épisode 3 : Windows) *2001 : Undercover : Rick Jansen (saison 1, épisode 2 : Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye) *2001 : Blonde : joueur de baseball (mini-série) *2001 : Big Apple : agent spécial du FBI Jimmy Flynn (8 épisodes) *2001-2002 : Lydia DeLucca (That's Life!) : Dr Eric Hackett (17 épisodes) *2002 : New York 911 : Cameron (saison 4, épisode 8 : Ladies' Day) *2002 : New York, unité spéciale (Law and Order: Special Victims Unit) : Tom Landricks (saison 4, épisode 10 : Une famille sur commande) *2003 : La Treizième Dimension (The Twilight Zone) : Dylan (saison 1, épisode 32 : Les Monstres de Maple Street) *2003 : Le Justicier de l'ombre (Hack) : Zachary (saison 1, épisode 12 : Pacte avec le diable et saison 2, épisode 11 : Règlement de comptes) *2004-2006 : Deadwood : Silas Adams (27 épisodes) *2006 : New York, police judiciaire (Law and Order) : Bill Whitney (saison 17, épisode 6 : Frères d'armes) *2007 : Numbers (Numb3rs) : agent Graves (saison 3, épisode 13 : Le Chercheur de trésor) *2007 : Kidnapped : le sénateur Bill Ross (2 épisodes) *2007 : Jericho : le colonel Robert Hoffman (saison 1, épisode 22 : Le Dernier Combat) *2007 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (NCIS) : le capitaine de Navy Roger Walsh (saison 5, épisode 5 : La Veuve noire) *2007 : Shark : Javier / Dexter Modene (saison 2, épisode 7 : Par contumace) *2007-2008 : Life : Kyle Hollis (saison 1, épisode 11 : L'étau se resserre et saison 2, épisode 01 : Mis à mal) *2008 : Prison Break : le représentant / Scott (saison 4, épisodes 15 : Les apparences sont trompeuses et 16 : Mésalliance) *2009-2011 : The Good Wife : Glenn Childs (16 épisodes) *2009 : Monk : Daniel Reese (saison 7, épisode 10 : Mr. Monk's Other Brother) *2009 : Raising the Bar : Justice à Manhattan (Raising the Bar) : Nate Chrisman (saison 2, épisode 4 : Une photo innocente) *2009 : Supernatural : Roger / Guerre, le 1er cavalier de l'apocalypse (saison 5, épisode 2 : Good God, Y'All) *2009 : Kings : le barman (saison 1, épisode 10 : Le Nouveau Livre) *2009-2010 : Lost : Les Disparus (Lost) : antagoniste de Jacob / Barry (3 épisodes) *2009-2010 : Sons of Anarchy : Jimmy O'Phelan (12 épisodes) *2010 : The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires (The Closer) : Gregory Disken (saison 6, épisode 2 : Cherche nourrice) *2011 : Los Angeles, police judiciaire (Law and Order: Los Angeles) : avocat Kennedy (saison 1, épisode 17 : Père indigne) *2011 et 2015 : Suits : Avocats sur mesure (Suits) : Dominic Barone (3 épisodes) *2011-2012 : Les Experts (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) : Mark Gabriel (3 épisodes) *2012 : Grimm : Farley Kolt (saison 1, épisode 13 : La Folie des grandeurs) *2012 : Touch : Randall Meade (3 épisodes) *2013 : FBI : Duo très spécial (White Collar) : le sénateur Terrence Pratt (saison 4, épisodes 12 : L'Énigme et la Clé et 16 : Le Secret de l'Empire State Building) *2013-2014 et 2016 : Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD (Marvel's Agents of SHIELD) : agent Felix Blake (saison 1, épisodes 6 : Virus alien et 16 : Haute Trahison puis saison 3, épisode 14 : Watchdogs) *2014 : Mentalist (The Mentalist) : Michael Ridley (saison 6, épisodes 19 : Les Filles aux yeux noirs et 21 : Sans le moindre scrupule) *2014-2015 : The Last Ship : Thorwald (4 épisodes) *2014-2016 : Harry Bosch (Bosch) : Harry Bosch (20 épisodes prévus - en cours) Jeu vidéo *2010 : Mafia II : Civilians (voix originale) Catégorie:Cast